


revival

by homeward_bound (babylxxrry)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Trauma, other characters mentioned in passing, the inherent upset in being beaten to death and then revived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/pseuds/homeward_bound
Summary: tommy, the first night.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	revival

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the lore stream today and felt An Emotion so here i am. only canon to the 3/12 leaving prison stream, and i genuinely just have not caught up on lore so i only know bits and pieces of the history.
> 
> not sure why all of my work for this fandom has been super short but alas 
> 
> standard warnings apply: don't show to ccs, etc.
> 
> cw: references to canon-typical trauma, violence, and ptsd

It’s weird, Tommy thinks that night. It’s weird coming back to everything being so fucking different and everyone being so fucking different and treating him like he does’t fucking exist and he doesn’t know what to  _ do  _ with himself. Tubbo had followed him around like a little fucking shadow the entire day, just watching him like a creep, but the moment fucking  _ Ranboo _ had showed up in the evening, Tubbo had just left. Just like that. Tommy doesn’t know what happened. He was only gone for a few days. Weeks. Months? He can’t tell anymore. 

And now that it’s dark and he’s sitting on his old bed in his old house wearing his old clothes and he doesn’t fucking know what to do. The prospect of trying to sleep like this, with no protection from anyone (Dream) who might get in and… kill him? Bring him back to prison? He doesn’t know, but paranoia curls around his stomach and  _ squeezes  _ every time he even thinks about closing his eyes.

He digs. He finds his shovel from the chests and tunnels down into the ground, lower and lower until he can’t hear the sounds of the server humming outside his doors anymore. He clears out a two by three area, just enough to have a single chest, a furnace, a crafting table, and a bed. He can’t be up where just anyone (Dream) can find him. 

And then he digs a second exit, because if someone (Dream) does find him here, he needs to be able to get out. He tunnels to the sea. He doesn’t know how long it takes him exactly, but by the time he breaks sand on the other side, the night is starting to lighten. He leaves a chest just inside the exit with food and a boat and iron armor and a bed and weapons.

He goes back to his little hole underground and closes himself in. 

He doesn’t know what the fuck to do. No one here cares about him enough to treat him fucking normally and everyone keeps fucking asking about  _ dying _ and  _ reviving  _ and every time they ask, Tommy relives it because  _ he fucking died. Dream beat him to death  _ and not even Tubbo fucking cares anymore because apparently he has a fucking husband now and apparently that means everything they ever went through together means fucking  _ nothing _ anymore and Tommy doesn’t cry, he really doesn’t. He doesn’t fucking cry. His whole face hurts and his eyes burn and he wants to fucking scream but he  _ won’t _ because he  _ can’t _ , because Dream will hear him and come beat him half to death again and Tommy doesn’t know if that might be worse than death itself (it would). 

This is better than being dead, at least, Tommy acknowledges, because he’s breathing fresh air and cooking food in the furnace and Dream can’t fucking get him here (for now). 

Dream can’t get him if Tommy gets him first. 

Dream can’t get him if Tommy gets to him in prison with full Netherite and armed to the teeth and fucking _kills him_ _first_.

Tommy is going to beat Dream to death. He’s going to wear Dream down with his axe and his sword and when Dream is on half a heart, he’s going to beat Dream to death the same way Dream did to him. It’s only right. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u also Felt An Emotion (":


End file.
